


Skipping Lunch

by YourCoolBroKat



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, M/M, does this count as fluff?, post marco fakes his own death, pre auxiliary animorphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCoolBroKat/pseuds/YourCoolBroKat
Summary: Part of the Animorphs Secret Santa 2017! I almost forgot I could post it here.Not too much romance-type romance-- mostly banter, actually-- but it was really fun to write! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.





	Skipping Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senri/gifts).



> Part of the Animorphs Secret Santa 2017! I almost forgot I could post it here.  
> Not too much romance-type romance-- mostly banter, actually-- but it was really fun to write! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon-- for most people, who could sit on a bench and enjoy a sandwich. I, on the other hand, was doing my daily ritual of scouting out lunch. I hadn't found anything yet. I circled above the trees keeping my eyes peeled when a dark spot of movement caught my eye. Oh, man. That wasn't a mouse, but I was thinking it was a catch just as good. I circled downwards to get closer.

  
<Taking a walk on your lunchbreak? Better be back in time for fifth period!>

Marco jumped a bit. I had spotted the top of his head instead of my mouse, but oh well. I could probably use the company. I alighted on a branch as Marco stopped walking. “Tobias, don't sneak up on me like that,” He whined. “Class, I _wish!_ I don't think I'm cut out for this. I swear I saw a _squirrel_ laughing at me the other day. And not a 'Visser-Three-in-morph' squirrel, I mean an actual, dumb, nut-eating squirrel.”

I groaned internally. That just reminded me of my missed lunch. <Mmm, squirrel. You know, I could take care of that problem if you wanted.>

Marco made a face. _“Yuck!_ Appreciate the offer, but no _thank_ you. This whole thing reeks as it is, I don't need Bird-Boy eating my enemies.”

<Marco, Marco. You have to learn to _enjoy_ the outdoors!> I teased lightly.

Marco raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, that's me, Mr. Nature. Look, Tobias, I'm not like Cassie, okay? I don't exactly _enjoy_ this.”

  
Okay, Marco was sarcastic, _and_ he complained a lot, but this seemed off somehow.  <Something on your mind?> I offered. Nice, bird-brain. As if that would actually make him open up.

To my surprise, he actually answered without snapping about it. “Other than the copious amount of _fleas_ I think I picked up? Yeah. Tobias, my man, I am lonely and I am _bored_ to death. I love my dad and Ax and all, but _man,_ I could really use some human company.”

<Your dad doesn't count?>

Marco snorted. Then he hesitated. Man, you could really tell when that guy was about to say something he didn't want to, because _boy_ did he fight it. “I mean... Tobias, you have a human morph. I'm sure Ax won't mind if we borrow his scoop and, I don't know, play videogames or something for a while.” He immediately tried to make it sound like a joke. “Please, I'm begging you! My dad doesn't know the difference between up and down, and Ax doesn't do anything but try and 'fix' the coding errors he sees! And don't even get me _started_ on the Chee.”

  
<Geez, dude, if you're _that_ desperate,> I laughed. I flapped down to the ground and started to morph. Admittedley, Marco had a point-- life in the woods wasn't everything all the nature freaks wanted you to think it was. I of all people should know, considering I'd been living on the wild side for longer than even the freed Hork-Bajir.  
  
“Gross,” Marco muttered about my half-beak, half-mouth mush of a face. I would've said something snide, like 'can't be worse than _your_ face' or something just as dumb, but I didn't bother since my vocal chords probably hadn't finished forming anyways.

“Your place or my place?” I joked, when I was (mostly) finished morphing.

“Tobias, your place is a tree. Let's steal Ax's place. I think he's out eating with his hooves or however it is he does that.”

* * *

 

I plopped down too close to the TV and Marco hooked up the system, and we played about twenty rounds together before Marco inevitably threw down the remote, grumbling.

“I _swear_ you're cheating,” he whined good-naturedly.

“Yeah, my superior hawk brain has helped me master your primitive human technologies,” I joked, mimicking Ax.

“No! Tobias, my man, don't _you_ start too.”

I laughed-- genuinely laughed. Oh man. I hadn't done _that_ in a while. Then, in a moment of pure impulse, I decided to do something stupid. “Thanks for such a good date, Marco.”

 

Marco went pale. Oh _man_ did he get pale. It was not a good look for him. “Date?” He sputtered. “ _Date?”_

I shrugged. “Hey, you're the one always talking about how you want to go on a date with a hot chick. An average-looking hawk is good enough, right?”

“Tobias! Dude. That does _not_ count as a date. A date is flowers! Movies! Pizazz!”

I snatched a flowering weed that Ax had someone missed off of the ground and threw it at Marco. He made a dumb face trying to swat it off, then pulled out some grass and threw it right back at me. He snickered as I wound up making the same dumb motions he had just made a few seconds ago.

“Okay, okay, you win!” I said. “But this was still really fun. I have to morph back now, just to be safe, but we should do this again sometime.”

 

“Absolutely,” Marco agreed. “One hundred percent. Hey-- after this is all over, I'll take you on a _real_ date. And I'm gonna be rich and famous, so it's going to be super embarrassing for _you._ ” I raised an eyebrow. Marco started mimicking a reporter in a high-pitched voice: “And the latest in _Gossip Monthly,_ we bring you the _famous_ and _super hot_ Marco, with his date dragged straight out of the woods! And you'll never _believe_ what his date had for lunch--”

I threw some more grass at Marco.

* * *

 

I morphed back and we said our goodbyes and I flew off looking for dinner, feeling the empty pit that used to be my stomach. Was it worth it skipping lunch though? Absolutely. Some part of me hoped he wasn't kidding about the date thing, though. After the war, if we were all still around-- it might be nice. It might be nice.

 


End file.
